Conventional devices for placing a design, such as a CAD that is retained in a computer, on a workpiece include laser output devices. The design to be positioned my be a single point or multiple spaced points, such as placement of a bore hole or holes, a continuous curve, such as drawing a line, or a three dimensional surface.
However, laser output devices are extremely expensive, are very sensitive to shocks and dust, and have limited accuracy on many surfaces. Therefore, there are many applications where they are not suitable for use.
Additionally, laser devices must typically be positioned at a known location and orientation relative to the work piece in order to position the design on the workpiece. This typically requires the laser device to be used in a fixture with the workpiece. However, there are many applications, particularly one-time applications, in which it is highly desirable position the design without the use of a fixture.